Cooking NamJin
by December D
Summary: Seokjin dan Namjoon adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang membuat blog bernama Cooking NamJin yang berisi resep masakan yang biasa dimasak Seokjin. Berawal dari Yoongi yang sering meminta diajari memasak, kira-kira seperti apakah resep masakannya?/BTSFict/AU/OOC/BxB/NamJin/slight HopeGa/
1. Chapter 1: Telur Orak-Arik

Cooking NamJin adalah blog khusus berisi resep masakan yang mudah dimasak, enak, bahan mudah ditemui sekaligus ramah di dompet.

Dikelola oleh pasangan pengantin baru, Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon.

Kira-kira, seperti apakah resep yang mereka bagikan?

 **x**

 **x**

 **COOKING NAMJIN**

 _(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, BxB, NamJin slight HopeGa)_

(Tokoh bukan milikku, mereka memiliki hak atas dirinya sendiri dan agensi memiliki hak atas grupnya. Aku hanyalah sekedar fans yang berusaha menyatakan cintaku pada mereka lewat karya dan hanya memiliki cerita ini juga plotnya.)

 _Enjoy!_

 **x**

 **x**

Hai, selamat datang.

Baru pertama kali membaca Cooking NamJin?

Hm.

Bacalah dulu satu resep dan praktekan! Di sini, Chef Kim Seokjin menjamin Anda akan puas dengan hasilnya.

 _Hello, everyone. This's Kim Namjoon. I'm Kim Seokjin's partner._ _Well, kalau kalian baru pertama kali membaca mungkin akan sedikit kebingungan._

 _Demi mempermudah pembaca, aku akan memberikan sedikit keterangan._

Normal font untuk Kim Seokjin **dan** _italic untuk Kim Namjoon._

 _Karena di sini Chefnya adalah Kim Seokjin, aku hanya sebagai komentator. Toh aku tidak banyak membantu._

Yak! Resep di sini ku khususkan untuk pria-pria dengan kemauan memasak rendah namun menginginkan masakan yang lezat dan ramah di dompet.

Baiklah, kita mulai dengan resep pertama kita.

 _Hari ini kita akan memasak apa, Jinnie? (Baca saja Seokjin! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggil Seokjin dengan nama seperti itu)_

Posesif sekali -_- AH IYA! Menu kita kali ini adalaaah ...

 _Taratatataaaam~_

Egg with Teriyaki Sauce and Baby Onion!

Tunggu! Namjoon! Kamu mengganti nama resepku?

 _Aku hanya membuatnya agar lebih keren, Jinnie._

Apa ini? Aku tidak suka! Menu masakan kali ini sebenarnya adalah Telur Orak-Arik ala Kim Seokjin.

 _Aku berusaha membantu_ /Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu!/ _Setidaknya biarkan aku memberi nama._ /Tidak! Nama yang kau berikan susah dieja./ _Baiklah._ /Hei, jangan sedih begitu./ _Tidak_.

Oh iya, maaf. Aku hampir melupakan kalian.

Pertama siapkan bahannya ya!

1\. 2 buah telur ayam (Boleh diganti telur bebek atau angsa kalau kalian suka)

2\. 2 SDM saus teriyaki.

3\. Bawang merah kecil 3 butir.

4\. 1 siung bawang putih

5\. Garam dan penyedap (Sebenarnya Ibuku melarang penggunaan penyedap, tapi percayalah, Guys, hidup tanpa micin itu tidak syedap!)

6\. Minyak untuk menggoreng secukupnya.

Cara membuatnya:

1\. Pertama pecahkan telur dan letakkan pada mangkuk kemudian kocok hingga bagian kuning dan putihnya tercampur rata, tidak perlu sampai berbusa seperti ketika hendak membuat kue. (Namjoon, ini tugasmu! / _Aye~ Laksanakan, Tuan_ )

2\. Kupas bawang merah dan iris, jangan terlalu tipis nanti mudah gosong. Untuk bawang putih dicincang kasar, ya. Sebelumnya geprek(?) Uhm, apa ya ini disebutnya? Pokoknya letakan bawang putih di atas papan iris dan tekan ringan menggunakan gagang pisau, ingat pisaunya dibuat tiduran dan jangan pegang bagian tajamnya! Setelah bawang putihnya terpisah dari kulitnya, cincang kasar. Tidak perlu rapi-rapi, anggap saja yang sedang kalian cincang itu adalah mantan pacar. Ups~

3\. Panaskan minyak, ketika minyak mulai panas ( _Cara mengeceknya bukan dengan mencelupkan jarimu! Aku melihat Seokjin mengecek suhu udara di atas penggorengan untuk memastikan minyaknya panas. Ah, kalau kau benar-benar tidak memiliki naluri memasak seorang Ibu, gunakan timer! Aku menghitungnya dalam hati dan Seokjin mencelupkan bawangnya di detik ke 27_ / Nah, inilah gunanya Namjoon.) goreng bawang merah dan putihnya hingga harum lalu masukan telur dan buat gerakan acak dengan spatulamu sembari menuangkan saus teriyaki, sedikit garam dan penyedap sesuai seleramu. ( _Sekali lagi kalau kau benar-benar tidak berbakat, aku melihat Seokjin menjatuhkan dua jumput garam dan seujung sendok es krim penyedap_ ) Sampai telur-telur itu terpecah pada gumpalan-gumpalan kecil, terus tunggu hingga telur mengeluarkan busa tipis, percayalah bahwa busa tipis itu menandakan telurmu akan benar-benar nikmat ketika dimakan.

4\. Angkat dan sajikan.

Porsi untuk 2 orang sebenarnya, namun akhir-akhir ini Namjoon benar-benar berselera makan jadi ia menghabiskan semuanya sendirian. Mungkin karena aku lebih sering memasak :)

Mudah bukaaan? Dan pastinya irit. Resep sederhana untuk orang yang bosan dengan telur gulung, telur mata sapi atau telur-telur lainnya.

 _Dan rasanya nikmat! Percayalah. Aku bahkan sampai makan dua piring nasi. Jinnieku memang paling ahli dalam memasak._

Hah, dasar pembual. Aku tahu kau melakukannya agar aku membuat semakin banyak makanan.

 _Tidak. Sungguh._

Sudahlah, hentikan, Namjoon. Dan untuk pembaca, selamat mencoba!

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Namjoon menggeser tubuh Seokjin dan mengerang, "Kau sudah mem _post_ nya? Aku bahkan belum memberikan kalimat penutup."

"Lain kali saja, Joon." Jawab Seokjin. Joon adalah nama panggilan sayangnya pada Namjoon.

Keduanya kebetulan adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang kini tinggal bersama. Namjoon merupakan seorang karyawan kantor dan Seokjin merupakan guru taman kanak-kanak.

Banyaknya waktu luang Seokjin dan besarnya nafsu makan Namjoon membuat mereka menciptakan artikel khusus masakan di blog mereka berdua.

Ide itu muncul ketika Yoongi yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir kebingungan memasak untuk kekasihnya, Jung Hoseok. Daripada resepnya berakhir di dapur Yoongi saja, bukankah lebih baik jika semakin banyak yang mempraktekannya di dapur mereka sendiri?

"Tapi bukankah resepmu ini terlalu sederhana, Jinnie?" Namjoon menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha Seokjin dan bersendawa keras, tentunya akibat dari 2 piring nasi yang ia habiskan tadi.

"Bukankah kemarin kau yang bilang bahwa resepnya harus sederhana, mudah didapatkan plus murah?" Seokjin bertanya ketus sembari mengusap kening Namjoon sayang. Berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya yang sarat rasa tidak suka.

"Maaf, aku lupa."

"Dimaafkan."

Sebenarnya Seokjin 2 tahun lebih tua dari Namjoon, namun pernikahan menebas jarak di antara mereka. Termasuk pada kesopanan menyangkut usia. Namjoon tidak perlu repot-repot memanggil Seokjin Hyung karena ia begitu menyukai panggilan manisnya pada Seokjin.

Namjoon meraih jemari Seokjin di dahinya, menariknya ke dada kirinya yang bertalu-talu, "Lalu bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang baca?"

" _Simple_. Tinggal kuhapus saja. Tapi Yoongi pasti membacanya, jadi tidak akan kuhapus."

"Benar juga." Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang kini sibuk mengganti _channel_ televisi.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Atau mungkin bagian lain dirimu yang lapar dan ingin makan? Aku bisa menyuapinya kalau kau mau."

 **Bugh!**

Kepala Namjoon jatuh ke atas sofa tiba-tiba karena Seokjin mendorongnya keras, "Demi Langit dan Bumi, Joon. Kita bahkan melakukannya sebelum aku memasak dan sekarang kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau mau aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, ya? Kau enak tidak usah merasakan pedihnya, aku Joon! Aku nyaris ditertawakan seisi kelas karena berjalan mengangkang seperti-"

Namjoon membungkam rentetan kalimat marah Seokjin dengan satu kecupan di pipi, "Maafkan aku." Ujarnya sendu.

"Dimaafkan!" Balas Seokjin cepat. Tidak kuat pada ekspresi memelas Namjoon yang bahkan lebih imut dari ekspresi memelas Yoongi yang minta diajari menanak nasi.

"Jadi mau kusuapi sekarang atau sekarang?" Diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar dan lesung pipit yang dalam.

 **x**

 **Telur Orak-Arik: End**

 **x**

Sekedar sampingan XD

Maapkeun malah publish fict baru padahal-padahal-padahal yaaah bisa dilihat sendiri FFku yang lain masih on-going. Entah ini bakal jadi chaptered atau hanya oneshot. Mungkin kalau ada mood akan ku update.

Fict ini berisi menu-menu sederhana yang kumasak sendiri, jadi jangan terlalu percaya sama resepnya dan jangan berharap akan menemukan menu sulit semacam rendang atau opor ayam, aku masak di kostan. Seberapa lengkap sih bahan plus alat masaknya haha

 _Bubye_!

 _December D._


	2. Chapter 2: Banana Smoothie Pancake

**x**

 **x**

 **COOKING** **NAMJIN**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC,BxB, NamJin slight HopeGa)

(Tokoh bukan milikku, mereka kugunakan sebagi tokoh atas wujud rasa cintaku pada mereka.)

 _Enjoy!_

 **x**

 **x**

* * *

Hai, lihat foto masakanku kali ini? Namjoon yang memotretnya. Ah, ia memang pandai masalah estetika. Omong-omong, jangan besar kepala dulu, Namjoon.

 _Habisnya kau memujiku begitu. Kali ini seperti kalian lihat, Jinnie membuat pancake dan berita baiknya ia membiarkanku memberi nama. Jadi nama menu kali ini adalaaah_

 **Banana Smoothie Pancake!**

 _How cool?_

Abaikan Namjoon. Membaca beberapa komentar pembaca kemarin, ada beberapa yang menyarankanku untuk memotret _step_ _by step_ nya. Tapi Namjoon bilang akan sedikit merepotkan, jadi kuputuskan untuk memotret hasil akhirnya saja.

 _Ada juga yang menyarankan untuk membuat videonya tapi asal kalian tahu Jinnie itu sedikit pelit masalah seperti itu. Aku berpikir untuk membuat channel YouTube untuk kegiatan memasak kami dan membeli kamera yang lebih baik tapi yah, ia terus mengoceh masalah buang-buang uang dan yang lainnya._

Hentikan, Namjoon. Ini blog memasak bukannya curhat.

 _Aku hanya mencoba membantu menjelaskan._

Sudah-sudah ayo mulai memasak. Ini dia bahan-bahannya XD

Bahan untuk adonan pancake:

1\. 2 buah telur ayam.

2\. 3/4 cup susu segar tanpa tambahan gula.

3\. 1 buah pisang cavendish besar yang sudah matang (pilihlah pisang yang kulitnya kuning sempurna tanpa semburat hijau untuk menghindari pisang yang belum terlalu matang, pisang yang belum matang akan terasa sedikit asam dan teksturnya masih mengkal)

4\. 1 cup tepung terigu rendah kalori.

5\. 1 sdt baking powder ( _Oh, itu maksudnya 1 sendok teh ya. Jinnie jangan gunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh pria-pria sepertiku._ / Baca buku resepku lain kali. / _Malas sekali, aku lebih suka melihatmu memasak._ )

6\. Margarine untuk memasak adonan pancake secukupnya.

7\. Susu kental manis sebagai topping secukupnya.

8\. 1 buah pisang untuk topping, potong-potong bulat.

9\. Plain yoghurt sebagai topping (Kalau sudah merasa cukup dengan topping susu dan pisang tidak perlu dipakai tidak apa-apa)

Cara pembuatannya:

1\. Pertama kita buat adonannya dulu, lumatkan pisang di dalam mangkuk menggunakan garpu ( _Caranya bukan ditusuk-tusuk ya, tekan dengan punggung garpunya. Aku melihat Jinnie melakukannya seperti itu_ ). Lalu masukan telurnya, campurkan dengan garpu, tidak perlu menggunakan mixer. Setelah pisang dan kuning telurnya tercampur rata, tambahkan tepung dan susu, aduk rata, tambahkan baking powder dan sisihkan. (Jika adonan terlalu encer, tambahkan lagi tepung terigunya, jika terlalu pekat bisa ditambah dengan susu atau air.)

2\. Siapkan teflon anti lengket dan usap permukannya dengan margarine secukupnya, ambil adonan pancake tadi menggunakan sendok bulat. ( _Jangan terlalu banyak mengambil adonannya, usahakan ketebalan pancake tidak lebih dari 0.5 centi dan diameternya tidak lebih dari 10 centi, aku mengukurnya._ / Benar, Namjoon mengukurnya menggunakan penggaris. / _Apapun Jinnie, jangan disebutkan_. / Hahaha) Lalu ratakan di atas teflon dengan ketebalan dan diameter seperti yang Namjoon sebutkan, tunggu hingga kecokelatan. Jika permukaannya sudah berwarna keemasan, balik adonan. Lakukan hingga adonan habis. (Aku mendapatkan 11 pancake dari adonan ini)

3\. Susun pancake tadi di atas piring datar, 5 atau enam perporsinya. Sajikan dengan susunan pisang di bagian teratas, siram dengan susu kental manis secukupnya. Letakkan satu sendok palin yoghurt di bagian teratas jika kalian suka.

4\. Banana Smoothie Pancake siap disajikan.

Simple 'kan? Siapa bilang memasak itu sulit?

 _Aku, Jinnie. Memasak itu sulit, makanya aku menikahimu saja._

Kau manusia yang tidak bisa membedakan garam dengan gula tidak dihitung, Namjoon.

 _Oh iya, pagi ini sepupu Jinnie datang._

Ya. Seperti menu masakanku yang lalu, kali ini pun aku tidak bisa mencoba masakanku sendiri. Ia datang dan merebut jatah sarapanku. Kalian tega sekali membuatku makan ramnyeon instant di pagi hari :(

 **Maafkan aku, Hyung! Oh hai, ini aku Yoongi, sepupu dari Seokjin Hyung.**

Sudah untuk apa kau ikut menulis di sini. Hush, sana sarapan pagi! Sampai jumpa di menu selanjutnya pembaca budiman sekalian~

 _Bye-bye!_

* * *

Namjoon memangku laptopnya dan meng _upload_ postingan itu di blog pribadi mereka. Lengkap dengan Seokjin duduk di lantai dengan mangkuk berisi _ramyeon_ _instant_ di tangannya, ia bilang terlalu lelah dan lapar untuk membuat sarapan baru. Terkutuklah Yoongi yang datang, merebut jatah sarapannya tanpa kata bahkan merebut tempat duduknya di kursi samping Namjoon. Seokjin sebal sekali, sungguh.

Yoongi memotong _pancake_ nya dengan garpu, " _Hyung_ , ini enak sekali."

Seokjin menyeruput kuah _ramyeon_ nya, "Tentu saja. Kau tinggal datang dan makan." Balasnya dingin.

Namjoon mengamati dalam diam, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

Yoongi mendengus, "Aku ke sini mau minta diajari masak, _Hyung_. Bantu aku membuat _sukiyaki_ , Hobie sedang flu dan sembelit kurang makan sayur."

Hobie adalah panggilan sayangnya untuk kekasihnya yang sebenarnya bernama asli Jung Hoseok. Bicara soal Yoongi, pria ketus ini selalu membuat Seokjinnya yang manis berubah menjadi galak. Namjoon pikir, _mungkin ini akibat dari kesamaan gen ketus yang diam-diam diwarisi Yoongi dan Seokjin dari nenek moyangnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama berwajah rupawan namun memiliki bisa sama beracunnya dan taring sama tajamnya. Menyeramkan sekali kalau mereka sudah bertengkar._

"Aku sibuk," Seokjin menjawab ketus, "aku sedang libur dan kebetulan punya waktu berdua dengan Joon lalu kau datang dan menganggu acara bersan- ... "

"Nanti kubelikan teflon baru." Yoongi menjawab malas, "lengkap dengan apron bergambar _Mario Bros_ juga spatula persis milik _Spongebob_."

"Ayo! Mau masak kapan?" Mendengar kata teflon dan apron bergambar Mario Bros dengan bonus spatula membuat mata Seokjin berbinar-binar.

Namjoon memutar pandangannya ...

Lelah.

"Kenapa tidak kau minta Hoseok datang saja sih? Aku tidak punya teman menonton _dvd_ ," Namjoon mengerling ke arah Seokjin dan Yoongi yang tengah berdiskusi perihal bahan-bahan membuat _sukiyaki_ , "hei, aku bicara pada kalian."

"Tapi sekarang _supermarket_ belum dibuka, bagaimana _Hyung_?"

"Aku punya beberapa bahannya. Kita pakai yang ada saja. Kupastikan rasanya tetap enak."

"Cepat, _Hyung_. Hobie menungguku sarapan."

"Iya-iya."

Sayangnya tidak satupun di antara mereka yang mendengarkan ucapan Namjoon.

* * *

 **x**

 **Banana Smoothie Pancake: End**

 **x**

* * *

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di ch lalu:

 **kokorocchi** , _ViScarlett_ , **bxjkv** , _Iruyori_ , **94shidae** , _avis alfi_ , **Guest** , _MeikiToka_ , **JirinHope** , **7D** , _moodyscriptwriter_ , **calzea**. _Rn49_ , **yuuvanaa** , dan _qwertyxing_.

Udah denger We Don't Talk Anymore versi JK-JM? Gimana? Sawan kaya aku juga gak? XD Aku bahagia banget demi apa deh, JiKook itu kelemahanku emang. Saking senengnya sampe pengen update I'm Not Him sayangnya I'm Not Him belum lama ini diupdate.. Aaa~ JiKook~

 _Bubye!_

 _December D._


End file.
